Juramento
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, El siempre recordaría a su hermano, a su amigo y aunque todo aquello le recordara aquello, cumpliría el juramento que le había hecho y que Jehová había permitido. Aun si tuviese que dar sangre…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Amor y Amistad en la biblia" del foro Christ Living un His Followers
1. Yo los daré

**Juramento**

 **Fandom: Bible**

 **Foro: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random:**

 **Personaje: David hijo de Isaí**

 **Lugar: Gabaón**

 **Época: verano**

 **Sentimiento: Amistad**

 **Summary:**

 **No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, El siempre recordaría a su hermano, a su amigo y aunque todo aquello le recordara aquello, cumpliría el juramento que le había hecho y que Jehová había permitido. Aun si tuviese que dar sangre, por causa de aquel acto no daría la de Mefiboset…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Amor y Amistad en la biblia" del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo: Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras: 337 aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **1**

 **"Yo los daré"**

El hambre era realmente voraz.

La tierra habían sido tres años seguidos, David había reinado desde la muerte de Saúl y por supuesto que habría "Sangre derramada" por causa del trono.

David hijo de Isaí, lo sabía más que nadie.

Pero, después de tantas rebeliones y luchas el reino había sido por fin unificado. El problema ahora era, esta hambruna que había azotado la tierra de Israel y no sabía la causa, pero, el único que podría darle respuesta estaba en el arca.

David busco de Dios, era la única forma de saber los secretos no revelados y desconocidos. Su respuesta le lleno de consternación:

" _ **Es por causa de Saúl, y por aquella casa de sangre, por cuanto mato a los gabaonitas**_ "

David no podía esperar más, el pueblo estaba muriendo y debía reinar con justicia. Mando a llamar a los habitantes de Gabaón, les vio venir con sus rostros llenos de tristeza y decaídos ante él.

Habían encontrado la forma en que por juramento, Israel no matase a tal pueblo y como hijos de los amorreos sabían que Dios había entregado la tierra a ellos. Pero, Saúl por celo los había procurado matar y logrando su objetivo hizo que cayese tal desgracia.

— **¿Qué haré por vosotros, o qué satisfacción os daré, para que bendigáis la heredad de Jehová?** —dijo al verles.

— **No tenemos nosotros querella sobre plata ni sobre oro con Saúl y con su casa; ni queremos que muera hombre de Israel.** —dijeron ellos con una leve inclinación.

— **Lo que vosotros dijereis, hare** —dijo David, sabiendo que debía encontrar una solución.

— **De aquel hombre que nos destruyó, y que maquino contra nosotros para exterminarnos sin dejar nada de nosotros en todo el territorio de Israel** —dijeron, sus ojos ardían con la venganza y supo David que algo allí traería consigo algún mal— **Dénsenos siete varones de sus hijos, para que los ahorquemos delante de Jehová en Gabaa de Saúl, escogido de Jehová.**

Ya había dado su palabra, por ello cumpliría con ello.

— **Yo los daré.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste, estaba leyendo 2 Samuel 21:1-14 donde se encuentra parte de esta historia. En la que David debía decidir y en la que incluso sabiendo que el odio de muchos caería sobre el, lo hizo para salvar a su pueblo.**


	2. Hermano

**Juramento**

 **Fandom: Bible**

 **Foro: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random:**

 **Personaje: David hijo de Isaí**

 **Lugar: Gabaón**

 **Época: verano**

 **Sentimiento: Amistad**

 **Summary:**

 **No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, El siempre recordaría a su hermano, a su amigo y aunque todo aquello le recordara aquello, cumpliría el juramento que le había hecho y que Jehová había permitido. Aun si tuviese que dar sangre, por causa de aquel acto no daría la de Mefi-boset…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Amor y Amistad en la biblia" del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo: Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras: 501 aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **2**

 **"Hermano"**

El juramento lo cumpliría, no importaba la opinión de su esposa.

Vio cómo se sacudían los cuerpos de los descendientes de Saúl, había tomado a los dos hijos de Aja concubina de Saúl, también por cierto había tomado a los cinco hijos de Mical su primera esposa, hijos con Adriel a quien su padre había entregado cuando le perseguía.

Allí junto a los gabaonitas, junto a aquellas madres que habían perdido a sus hijos y daba comienzo a los primeros días de la siega de la cebada, estaba de pie.

Vio a la joven Rizpa hija de Aja quien tomo una tela de cilicio y tendiéndola para sí sobre el peñasco, en su rostro se veía el dolor de perder a sus hermanos. Desde el principio de la siega hasta que llovió sobre ellos; y no dejo que ninguna ave del cielo se posara sobre ellos de día, ni alguna fiera de noche.

David lo había sabido, ya que se lo habían dicho. Pero, verlo con sus propios ojos era diferente.

El dolor era suyo también, entonces, traía entre sus manos los huesos de Saúl y Jonatán, de Jabes de Galaad que los habían robado de la plaza de Bet-san, donde fueron colgados por los filisteos después de matarlos en Gilboa.

El día comenzaba a anochecer, recordó entonces la promesa con Jonatán aun huyendo de su padre:

" _Y este Jehová contigo, como estuvo con mi padre. Y si yo viviere, harás conmigo misericordia de Jehová, para que no muera, y no apartaras tu misericordia de mi casa para siempre. Cuando Jehová haya cortado a uno por uno los enemigos tuyos de la tierra, no dejes que el nombre de Jonatán sea quitado de la casa de David…_ "(1)

Mefi-boset estaba a salvo, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño alguno.

El viento dio comienzo a la noche, recogieron los huesos de todos ellos y con ellos también los huesos de Saúl y Jonatán junto a sus tres hermanos. Sepultándolos en la tierra de Benjamín perteneciente a Cis hijo de Zela su padre y haciendo esto David supo que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el cumpliría su promesa con Dios como mediador de ella.

La tierra había sido sanada, pero, también el rencor que la maldecía por una injusticia que no debió ser cometida. Ahora la guerra se aproximaba, Los filisteos se acercaban aquellos que habían asesinado a su amigo y a los que Dios había designado para vencerles.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron en la oscuridad de su barba, para dejar que el viento las secara y saber que Dios lo había llevado con fuerza junto a las palabras que se habían prometido:

"Vete _en paz, porque ambos hemos jurado por el nombre de Jehová, diciendo: Jehová esté entre tú y yo, entre tu descendencia y mi descendencia, para siempre._ "(2)

Sus abrazos y afectos junto a las lágrimas eran el recuerdo de que eran más que amigos, eran hermanos que se guardaban las espaldas y hasta el final había sido un hombre de honor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola Dios les bendiga, es un momento que me puso a pensar y mas cuando yo vi algo parecido. Es doloroso, pero, en ello también hay cierto consuelo…T.T Dios es tan Maravilloso, realmente y tener a alguien quien es capaz de ayudarte como a si mismo, es una amistad que Dios da.**

 **1 Samuel 20:14**

 **1 Samuel 20:42**


End file.
